Edward's Healing Touch
by mandy52799
Summary: Dr. Cullen is stuck working on Christmas again. Will he get that miracle hes been praying for? And what can he do for the patient in room 3? M for a very Merry Christmas! All Human. EPOV.


**No Beta on this one, she's asleep right now. I wrote this in about an hour so it's nothing elaborate. Just wanted to toss some more Christmas fic out there. What can I say? I'm trying to get in the mood. Hopefully this will put you in the mood as well. Merry Christmas! SM owns everything; bah humbug.**

**EPOV:**

Stuck working the E.R. again on Christmas.

I always seem to draw the short straw when it comes to holidays.

"They have families"... "Think of the kids"... "You're single"

Maybe I'd find someone if I ever got a break from this fucking place.

But no, I grin and bear it like the pushover I am. _Smile Cullen, no one likes a surly doctor._

So there I was trying to show some Christmas cheer, when little Timmy comes in with appendicitis. According to his mother anyway.

The minute I walked into the room, his projectile vomiting let us all know that it was more like cookie-itis. My dress shirt, tie, and coat were all festively decorated in partially digested cookie goodness. Yum.

**~`oOo'~**

Dressed in a nice puke-free set of scrubs I found in my locker, I made my way back to the floor. Luckily I should be getting out of here before all the holiday cheer hit the roads.

Alice breezed past me, shoving a file into my hand.

"Room 3, Dr. Cullen."

"Aren't you at least going to tell me..."

"Nope...you can figure this one out yourself, Edward." She said with a snigger. _That's not good._

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I made my way to room 3. I was praying for a Christmas miracle at this point.

I opened the door and glanced at the patient before me.

She was an Angel.

No, seriously...like wings, halo, white dress...The whole nine yards. I found myself kind of stunned, and stood there gaping at her for quite some time.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, breaking the spell.

"Right, hi there.." I glanced down at her file, "Bella. I'm Dr. Cullen. What brings you in this evening?"

"I uh..." Her face turned a fascinating shade of red. "I think I might have...brokemyass." she whispered.

"What was that? You think you broke something?" I moved closer to her, trying to ascertain where she was hurt.

"I'm kinda clumsy...and I fell."

"Where did you fall?" I really wanted to crack a joke about it being a long drop from heaven, but somehow I didn't think she'd appreciate it.

"On the sidewalk." I shook my head at her answer.

"I meant what did you hurt angel?"

She gasped at my slip, but really the pet name suited her. She looked so sweet and innocent. Her dark hair and fair skin gave her an almost ethereal look. _Heavenly. _

"I fell on my butt!" She started to cry, "It really hurts okay, so please don't make fun of me."

I stroked her back gently, probably inappropriately, but I felt such an urge to comfort this sweet girl.

"I would never laugh at you. You're hurt. Now let's see what I can do to make it better." I asked her to change into a gown and lay on her stomach, before stepping out of the room to give her privacy. The though of her undressing was making me uncomfortably hard. I ran into the closest supply closet and closed the door. Scrubs were the worst thing on earth to concear a hard cock. I shut my eyes, taking deep breaths and thinking of anything to will my hardon away. _Fat men needing enemas, grannys with yeast infections..and were down. _

I headed back to room three to find Bella facing the door, ass up and uncovered. _And we're up again. Fuck._

I held her file in front of my crotch as I carefully stepped around her. I decided to forgo the gloves to make sure I had an extra sensitive feel of her ass.

"Alright, I'm going to touch you know." I told her. Her breathing picked up, so I assured her, "I promise to be gentle."

Softly I laid my hands on her gorgeous ass, and massaged a bit in a circle. She had a large bruise developing, but it didn't look like she had hit anything that could be broken. I made sure to give her a thorough exam anyway.

She started moaning and writhing a bit, so I leaned over her and asked her with a husky voice, "How does that feel Bella?"

Her only answer was to moan again as I pressed into her somewhere between her ass and thighs. The wetness that covered my hand answered my question.

I decided to make her feel more comfortable as I went above and beyond the call of duty, engaging her in conversation.

"So Bella, tell me about the costume."

She grumbled a bit, then responded in a shaky voice. " I always get stuck working because I'm the single one. The bookstore was having a Christmas night book reading, so I was supposed to be an Angel telling the story of baby Jesus. What they ended up getting was an angel cussing like a sailor when her ass met the concrete."

I tried to contain my laughter, but in doing so lost control over my other actions, as my fingers slipped inside her wet pussy.

"Oh God!" she moaned out.

"Oh God Bella, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..." I was off in a breathy whisper.

"Please don't stop. God that feels so good!" She started writhing against my hand. I knew it was wrong; I could lose my license for this, but I just couldn't stop. My fingers slipped sloppily in and out of her tight hole as she lay humping the table, desperate for more. The sloppy sounds were driving me insane. I wanted to feel that on my cock. It had been to long since I had enough time to go out with a woman, much less bed one, and I wasn't going to let this one get away.

"You are so wet Bella. Is that for me? Do you want me to make you cum?" I felt her muscles squeeze my fingers my at my words.

Calling on my superior medical knowledge of the female anatomy, I lifted her pelvis and slid my free hand beneath so my palm was giving her clit some friction. I spun my fingers that were already pussy deep inside her and curled them, stroking the spongy tissue I knew would drive her insane. It didn't take long till her moaning grew louder, and she bit her fist to keep from screaming. I stopped stroking and tapped her sweet spot firmly and that was it. She was tensing and squeezing and leaking her juices all over my lucky fingers.

She lay there catching her breath, when a loud knock on he door startled us. I quickly withdrew my hand as Alice's head popped in the door.

"Just checking if you are alright in here. Thought I heard moaning." she said.

"We're fine Alice, I'm just examining the injury. Please shut the door."

Alice nodded suspiciously and left. As soon as the door closed, Bella flipped over to face me. Her eyes were wild with lust. I quickly stepped around the table and locked the door. I made my way back to my previous position, which now graced me with a view of heaven. Bella had her knees bent, feet flat on the table, legs spread, wetness leaking from her gorgeous pussy. I couldn't help but to stand there staring at it.

"Please Dr. Cullen, please fuck me." She breathed out.

My eyes shot up to her face, noticing her increased breathing on the way. The look she gave me was almost enough to make me come in my pants. I reached down and grasped her thighs, diving face first into that sweet pussy.

I licked and sucked her sensitive nub, teased her dripping opening, and moaned at her flavor. As I was buried in her sweet little snatch, I toed my shoes off and pulled down my scrub pants, suddenly thankful for little Timmy's gastropyrotechnics.

Bella sat up a little, grasping the end of my scrub top and yanking it upward. I was forced to part from my holiday meal as she pulled it over my head. When I was sufficiently naked, I glanced down at her as she pulled the gown away from her body. She sat there before me, completely naked.

I took a moment to glance skyward and mouth my thanks to God for this little gift her sent me, before hopping up on the table between her legs and sliding myself up her body.

Her skin felt amazing rubbing against mine, as I made my way up her form. When our faces were level, I couldn't resist her plump little lips. I kissed her hard and fast, suckling her lower lip till she parted them. Her tongue peaked out and suddenly things slowed down. We were stroking our tongues along one another. It was slow and sexy and the most erotic thing I had ever experienced.

I shifted to get better balance on the table, and my tip slipped into her. _So wet. _I looked into her eyes, desperate to know we were on the same page. All I saw was want reflected her her beautiful brown eyes. And all I wanted was to give her anything she wants.

I pushed forward, biting back a groan at how good she felt. I stared into her eyes as I pumped in and out of her firmly, making sure to stroke against as many sensitive spots as I could. Her firm breasts were pressed against my chest, teasing me with their softness, but I refused to look away from her face. I wanted to see what I did to her; I wanted her to see the effect she has on me.

I slid smoothly in and out of her, but I just couldn't get deep enough. I wanted to crawl up inside of her, she felt so good. Pulling up to my knees, I lifted her sore ass from the bed and pounded into her as her lower half remained in the air.

My eyes finally broke from her's, as the bouncing of her tits caught my eyes as I drove into her. Wrapping one arm around her waist to keep her up, I moved my free hand up to pinch and tease her nipples. The feel of her flesh was doing me in and I drove into her hard and erratic. One flick of my fingernail against her nipple, and she was milking my cock dry.

I set her back down carefully as we both fought to catch our breath. It took her a minute to be able to open her eyes. When she did, she was dazzling the shit out of me. I felt my heart jump at the look in her eyes.

"Angel, that was amazing."

"Yeah it was. I feel much much better now." She panted.

"Come home with me." I blurted out. A smile lit up her gorgeous face, and we hurried to redress.

**~`oOo'~**

I knew my shift was over at this point, so I told Bella to wait for me outside while I signed some charts and grabbed my stuff. 

Quickly scribbled out the rest of my charts and headed toward the nurses station, where I caught site of Alice high-fiving Bella. I didn't get a chance to question her, as Dr. Whitlock stepped in my path.

"Cullen, your shift ended an hour ago. What the fuck are you still doing here?"

He caught my gaze, and turned to look over his shoulder to see what I was staring at. He got a quick glance of an Angel with a tight ass before she disappeared from sight.

"Nice!" he said, slapping me on the back as he walked off.

I quickly grabbed my shit and made my way out to the parking lot.

**~`oOo'~**

I made my way quickly through the snowy parking lot. My breath caught when I saw the vision waiting for me. Bella, with wings on and all, was leaning against my car, toying with her phone as a smug smile played on her lips. I walked forward slowly, just enjoying the view.

"Merry Christmas, baby." She said with a smile as I approached her. I couldn't resist touching her in that moment, as I brushed some hair behind her ear, and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Merry Christmas, angel." I said when we parted lips. "God baby, that was the best gift yet! Where did you come up with all of this?" I asked.

"Alice." She stated simply.

I shook my head and smiled, then leaned in to kiss my girlfriend again. This kiss was a lot less innocent, and I felt my cock harden against her. She hitched her leg up on my hip and ground her pussy against my cock. _Apparently she decided to forgo the panties..._ Feeling her wetness seep through my scrubs was driving me mad. We had to get out of this parking lot before I fucked her right there.

"Take me home Edward." She said as she pushed me away. "Take me home. I want to fuck you in our bed," she kissed my neck, "In our shower..." she nibbled my ear. "But first I'm going to fuck you in this car. Your choice if it's here or in the garage."

As desperate as I was for her in that moment, I really wanted her completely naked when I fucked her, and I really didn't like the idea of anyone else seeing my angel. I scooped her up, opened the door and dropped her into her seat, then rushed around to my own.

I pulled out of the parking lot as quickly and carefully as possible. Bella took notice of my uncomfortable situation in my pants, and reached over to release me. _God bless scrubs._

"You know Edward, I feel bad that you had to miss all the Christmas festivities. Why don't you let me get you in the holiday mood?"

_Don't have to ask me twice..._

She started humming holiday carols sweetly, as she lowered her face to my lap.

"Merry Christmas Edward." she spoke softly before kissing my tip, than sliding my dick into her hot warm mouth, where she continued to hum her carols.

**Was it good for you? As soon as I get a banner made for this story, it will be up on my profile with the rest of them. Check back to see :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
